


Your Name

by Bachhukali



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bachhukali/pseuds/Bachhukali
Summary: 那是摩西时代，不，或许从亚伯拉罕时代流传至今的传说。得到神特殊眷顾的人，在他们成年后身体上的某一处会显现出另一半灵魂的名字。而如若命运使然，他们的身体上也会浮现出那预示着夺去自己性命之人的名字。12设定，灵魂伴侣AU。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 7





	Your Name

第一眼看到犹大时，他感到一股从未有过的悸动。他的心跳得那么快，既惊慌又兴奋，像是一颗深埋已久的种子被微风吹过，就要从那块灼热的皮肤里破茧而出。

耶稣来自一个普通的犹太家庭。父亲约瑟是个木工，在他们所住的社区里以精湛的技术和热心而为人称道。母亲玛利亚是典型的犹太主妇，丈夫外出工作时她尽职尽责地照顾耶稣和他的弟弟妹妹们。他们的生活并不宽裕，约瑟的收入在将将喂饱近十口人后只能负担起最便宜的社区学校的学费，但耶稣的童年在父母的呵护下可说是无忧无虑的。他喜欢和约瑟在简陋的小工坊里学习怎样用锯子、铁锤和钉子把一块块木头变成桌子、椅子和小矮柜；玛利亚准备晚餐时他也乐于自告奋勇地帮助母亲烤无酵饼、煮鹰嘴豆；等他稍大一些了，街坊邻居们会常常看到这个不到十岁的男孩带着弟弟妹妹们在拿撒勒尘土飞扬的街道上或是绿茵茵的田野里欢笑着奔跑，黑色的卷发扬起露出饱满的额头，白色外袍的下摆在风中飞舞。“玛利亚可真是生了个好儿子啊！”老人摸着灰白的胡须，女人们抱着恬睡的婴儿不无艳羡地说着。

他曾以为自己的人生会沿着这样的轨迹走下去。继承父亲的工坊，娶一个和母亲一样温柔美丽的女孩，生儿育女，逾越节时全家去往耶路撒冷向神献上供奉，最后在儿孙们的环绕下闭上眼安静地离去。然而十一岁的某个夜晚，耶稣第一次在睡梦中窥见了未来。他梦见沙漠与枯骨，四面八方扔过来的石头和柠檬皮，以及一个个伫立在夕阳中象征着死亡的十字架。他吓得转身就跑，黑暗如影随形地追赶他，像死神，像宿命。他被一块凸起的树根绊倒，重重地摔在地上。惊慌的男孩抬起磕破了皮的手臂紧紧抱住头，单薄的身体不住发抖。这时一双有力的手抱住了他，将他轻柔地拥进怀里。男孩放松下来，如溺水者攀着浮木般紧紧靠在那宽阔的胸膛上。他想睁开眼看一看这拯救了他、叫他心安的人，这时，那双环抱着他的温柔的手慢慢收了回来，沿着胸口上移至纤细的脖子，接着缓缓收紧——

他的叫喊和哭声惊醒了躺在一旁的弟弟雅各。玛利亚和约瑟闻声赶来，他靠在母亲的怀里抽抽噎噎地述说可怕的梦境，在约瑟的轻抚和玛利亚的摇篮曲中含着眼泪睡去。那之后，他又梦见了好几次死亡，但父母弟妹担忧的眼神令他决定不再提起。两年后，十三岁的拿撒勒男孩在左胸心口的下方发现一团漆黑的、怎么也洗不掉的墨迹。

那是摩西时代，不，或许从亚伯拉罕时代流传至今的传说。上帝爱他的子民，然而，有一部分人得到神特殊的眷顾。在他们成年*后，身体上的某一处会显现出另一半灵魂的名字。神希望他们借此找到自己命中注定的伴侣，就像亚当得到属于自己的夏娃。不仅如此，上帝对他们的爱如此之深，以至于他又运用神力给予这些幸运的羔羊一个警醒，如若命运使然，他们的身体上也会浮现出那夺去自己性命之人的名字。只是对于那些被选中的人来说，这是点燃对爱情与未来希望的火苗，抑或是套在身上的沉重枷锁，就不得而知了。

起初，那块墨迹只像一块不规则的黑斑，张牙舞爪地霸占着那一小块皮肤。接着，黑色如被拨开的云雾般慢慢散去，留下一个暗红的名字：Judas。玛利亚微笑着告诉他，这是来自上帝的赐福。她坚信这个名字所代表的寓意与死亡和厄运无关，因为“看看我的儿子。他这么善良而无害，会有谁忍心伤害这么好的孩子呢”。“我真为你高兴！有一天，你会找到这个属于你的灵魂伴侣。然后你会得到许多许多的、比所有人都多的幸福。”她笑着轻抚儿子微红的脸颊，冲有些不知所措的男孩眨眨眼。

耶稣看着母亲弯起的黑眸，也露出一个羞怯的笑。在那之后的几年里，他怀着一份隐秘的兴奋和期待度过了中学时代。犹大并不是一个少见的名字（甚至他自己的一个弟弟也叫犹大），每当遇到冠以此名的同学、朋友甚至萍水相逢的陌生人，猜测他们是否是自己命中注定的“灵魂伴侣”也成为一种乐趣。然而只要对视一眼，他就能明白对方并非自己一直等待的那个人。

直到二十岁那年，他遇见了犹大•伊斯卡略。

事实上，他与犹大•伊斯卡略同一年进入大学，而后者在一年级时就已成为风云人物。犹大的父亲是一位德高望重的老拉比。显然他对儿子的教育极其重视，犹大在入学时就已通晓拉丁文、希腊文和希伯来语。但这个聪慧的年轻人在同龄人中出名的真正原因却是他那对传统教义刨根问底的质疑态度。纵使两人并未有过交集，耶稣也听说过那场著名的校园辩论赛。就“上帝是否存在”这一极富争议性的辩题，犹大尖刻而咄咄逼人的质问最终帮助反方队伍获得了胜利，却也招致了他的父亲——西蒙•伊斯卡略的震怒。据说犹大曾一度被禁足。但像犹大这样出身优越、受到良好教育的年轻人是不会在意的。他们像是正抽枝发芽的小树，沐浴着充分的阳光和水分，迫不及待地挥舞自己刚长成的树枝要打破这世上所有的不公，扫除一切阴霾，与压迫在他们头上的黑云作战。

耶稣在一个考试周后的party上第一次见到了犹大。后者一如既往是人群中的焦点。他和朋友踏进酒吧时犹大正坐在舞台边的钢琴前弹奏一首欢快的爵士曲，刚从繁重的考试中解放出来的年轻男女们在狭小的空间里肆意舞动。犹大姜黄色的卷发散落在肩头，发梢随着身体的起伏而轻轻晃动，手指轻快地滑过象牙色的琴键，耶稣几乎能在昏暗的光线下看到他长而卷曲的睫毛和绿色的眼眸。他的心跳加快了，全身像是通过一阵电流，胸口下那块刻着命运的皮肤隐隐发烫。他想走过去跟他说话，想给他一个拥抱，这时他的身体又涌起另一股颤栗，一个不知从何发出的声音在他脑海里小声说着“不要去”。这两种激烈的情感在他的血管里冲撞，令他快要喘不过气。他对已经陷入舞池的朋友打了个手势，就匆匆拉开门走了出去。

酒吧后巷的气味不怎么美妙，但这份寂静至少让耶稣透过气来。他靠在斑驳的墙上听着门里传来的电子乐和各种欢呼声，缓缓地做了几次深呼吸。就在他准备回到那个嘈杂的空间里再看一眼犹大时，身边响起了略显不稳的脚步声。他抬起头，在月光下撞进一片碧绿色的深潭。犹大点燃了一根Camel，看起来慵懒而惬意地吐出一团烟雾，耶稣的视线着了迷般定在他夹着烟的两指间。

“嘿。”或许是终于注意到了耶稣，对方随意地打了个招呼。

“嘿。”耶稣有些紧张地回道。他顿了顿，努力挑起话题。“你的钢琴弹得很棒。”

“谢了。”犹大又吸了一口，转头看了他一眼。“你也是二年级的？”

“对，我是文学系的耶稣。”他露出一个友善的笑，确保嘴角的弧度是所有朋友们都喜欢的那个，同时试探地向对方伸出手。

犹大盯着他的手看了一会儿，耶稣逐渐感到些许尴尬。他正准备说些圆场的话，下一秒犹大空着的那只手一把将他拉过去。接着，他感到灼热的双唇覆上他的——

一个烟草味的吻。

理智告诉他要推开对方。毕竟他们才刚认识了十分钟，甚至他才告诉对方自己的名字。何况酒吧的后门就在伸手能够到的地方，随时都可能有人撞见他们。但他的心、他的全身都在喜悦地欢叫着。耶稣只纠结了几秒就下了决心。他环上犹大厚实的肩，揪紧那条浅灰色围巾将对方拉得更近。

这个夜晚被耶稣珍藏在心里。他们吻了很久，彼此都无法抵御那种奇妙的悸动，犹大的手滑进他的衬衫里，带着薄茧的手指按上那块左胸下的皮肤时耶稣发出一声满足的叹息。直到有人砰地撞开后门踉踉跄跄地走出来扶着墙边开始吐，这对青涩的年轻人才如梦初醒般放开了对方脸红耳赤地整理衣装。犹大抓了把头发，看了眼耶稣又移开目光，局促地开口。“老头子最近管得很紧，我没法在外头呆到很晚……可以告诉我你的号码吗？”他的绿眸在耶稣点头后兴奋地发亮了，仿佛黑夜里熠熠生辉的宝石。“那么我们明天见？”他在耶稣嘴角边留下最后一个轻吻，同时捏了捏对方的手。

耶稣不记得自己是如何回家的。他感到全身都轻飘飘的，从未有过的快乐淹没了他，甚至仿佛能听到天使拍动翅膀的声音。他躺在床上手里紧紧握着手机，在兴奋与喜悦中闭上眼期待第二天的来临。

然而第二天犹大没有打给他。第三天、第四天也没有。一周后，他听说犹大离开了学校。接着，这个人、连同那个命定的名字，从他的生活里消失了。

他跟随着这黑发的年轻人。在加利利、革尼撒勒、迦百农……他们走过一个又一个村庄和城镇，传播“前所未有的”圣言（Words）——关于“爱”的教义。他像那些曾是渔夫、小贩和税吏的门徒们一样，用热切的目光注视耶稣，在每个村庄人群最集中的广场上重新唤起人们对上帝的信仰，运用耶稣传授给他们的神力治病救人。越来越多的人开始相信并追随他们。然而夜深人静，当他独自躺在自己的帐篷里时，一个声音在那颗干涸已久的心里呐喊：不够，这还远远不够。什么时候我们才能回到耶路撒冷？什么时候我们才能推翻罗马那罪恶的统治，以血洗刷冤屈和仇恨？

“你的‘老师’最近如何？他可有具体的计划？他到底是不是我们一直等待的那个人？”每次他回到他们的秘密据点，同伴们总是急不可耐地围住他询问。而他每次的回答都是“不”“他没有计划”“我不知道”。以性格暴躁闻名的巴拉巴有次扯着大嗓门吼道，“要我说，不必这么麻烦让我们的人去跟着他。只要把那人抓过来打一顿，把刀架在他的脖子上，自会有上帝或天使显灵告诉我们他究竟是不是弥赛亚！”话音未落，这奋锐党中最出名的暗杀者就被犹大揪着领子抵在墙上。“你可以试试。”这几个字像是从牙缝里挤出来，额头上根根暴露的青筋和眼里毫不掩饰的杀意清晰地宣告了对方这样做的后果。巴拉巴一愣，继而恼羞成怒地狠狠推搡了犹大一把，后者被推得跌坐在地，又迅速站起来准备反击。两人被一旁的其他成员紧紧拉住才没酿成一场更严重的斗殴。这时坐在主位的老人开口了。

“犹大，我很清楚你对罗马的仇恨，也从没怀疑过你对我们组织的忠诚。你要相信，我们的目的只有一个——推翻罗马人，让他们也尝尝我们喝了几百年的苦酒，让犹太人的血不再白流……就像你父亲那样。”犹大垂下头，暗暗捏紧了拳。自从十年前的那个夏夜，他回到家发现父亲被罗马人带走然后再也没有回来，而母亲从此一病不起、短短几个月间就撒手人寰时，就发誓要让那罪恶的民族以血洗血。他舍弃了自己曾拥有、喜爱的一切：钢琴、书本、校园、朋友……他蓄起长发扎起一头脏辨，在左臂刻上刺青以便随时打入最底层的街区里获取情报。即使是学生时期的密友也无法认出他了。那个命中注定的夜晚，他的人生像一艘被强风吹过的小船，彻底改变了轨迹朝着另一个方向急驶而去。

他几乎亦步亦趋地跟着耶稣，像一只忠诚的牧羊犬。他看着这瘦弱的年轻人勉力撑起单薄的身躯，在一个个陌生的村庄与城镇里奔走宣告“福音”，心中不禁燃起一股强烈的保护欲。但他们并不总是受到礼待。无知而顽固不化的村民肆无忌惮地嘲笑他们，用石头或柠檬皮朝他们丢去；心怀鬼胎的富人对他“唯有舍弃财富才能进入天堂”的告诫嗤之以鼻，更唯恐穷人们被唆使而来抢走他们的财产，因此乐见这搅得他们不得安宁的救世主被赶出村子。好几次，犹大忍受不了那些讥讽和谩骂要拔刀相向，却被耶稣严厉地制止了。“你为什么随身带着刀？”他直视着犹大，目光像一柄利剑。“难道你忘了我说的？暴力什么也不会带来！”“是你忘了！在拿撒勒，你的那些‘好’邻居们、看着你长大的村民们追打我们时，若不是我和彼得，我们早就都死在那里了！”犹大一把夺回刀，毫不示弱地回击道。“你说着‘不要流血’，可大卫难道是靠‘爱’统治以色列的吗？马加比家族*是靠‘爱’击败塞琉古人的吗？”他无法忍受耶稣震惊而失望的目光，将刀揣回怀里转身离开了。

即使犹大在门徒中并不多话，有些敏锐的人还是意识到他变得愈发沉默了。“老师，犹大最近似乎更加阴沉了，我怀疑他在背地里打着什么坏主意。听说他之前和巴拉巴他们走得很近……”忠心耿耿的约翰不止一次劝告耶稣对犹大防备起来，但耶稣只是露出温和的笑容，“约翰，谢谢你这样关心我。但我们不该无来由地怀疑别人，尤其是在门徒之间。”他竖起一根手指轻轻打断似要继续抗议的约翰。“我跟犹大……已经认识很久了，我知道他是什么样的人。你不用担心。”他拍拍约翰的肩，后者不甘心地点了点头，望着耶稣的眼神既痴迷又带着一丝嫉妒。

犹大疾步走在黑夜里，他几乎是一路小跑着，企图在冷冽的夜风中忘记此行的目的。然而前天发生的那一幕像是在脑海里扎了根般不断逼迫他回想起来。耶稣接受那个罗马百夫长鲁孚的请求，治好了他卧病在床的女儿。而对方甚至因为耶稣犹太人的身份拒绝将他迎进家里！犹大的脚步越发加快，他的肺由于大口吸进冷气而发疼，进而咳嗽起来。他的脑子因困惑和愤怒而嗡嗡作响。为什么耶稣要救一个罗马人，一个甚至将犹太人视作蝼蚁的罗马士兵？在他尚不知人间疾苦的少年时期，与所有养尊处优自认聪慧的年轻人一样，他轻率地否认上帝，甚至嘲笑他那保守顽固的父亲。然而父亲的死和家庭巨变像是来自上帝的惩罚，令他在血与泪中被迫看清这喜怒无常的神明。如今他又迷茫了，如果耶稣真的是神子，是犹太人日夜盼望的弥赛亚，那他为何要宣称罗马人与以色列人为同等，即使前者手上沾满了后者的鲜血？当上千民众挥舞着铁锤与木棍发誓追随他推翻罗马人时，为何他要遣散他们，让他们回田里劳作？当他望向那双曾吸引着他全部心神的黑眸时，他惊觉那燃烧着坚韧与决心的火焰已不复见（亦或是那一直只是自己的错觉？）。那双黑色的眼睛如今平静得像是没有一丝波纹的湖水，没有愤怒，没有悲伤，惟有怜悯。这瘦弱的年轻人从没有一刻像此时般接近神明，而这令犹大更加不安。

“以色列不需要一个对罗马人卑躬屈膝的弥赛亚。”在他们的秘密据点里，奋锐党的长老背着手凝视随风摇曳的烛光。“如果他不愿负起弥赛亚的责任，拿起上帝递给他的斧子*，那我们就逼他拿起来。”他转向犹大，用殷切的目光看着那此刻备受煎熬的年轻人。“你明白该怎么做吧。我们只需要一个理由，一个契机，让他拿起那把斧子，成为那个犹太人百年来盼望的救世主。只要他愿意，我们不会伤害他，甚至会舍出性命保护他，保护我们的王。”犹大停在一座富丽堂皇的宅邸前。他深吸一口气，敲了敲门。

然而命运、或者说上帝又与他开了一个残酷的玩笑。犹大站在狂热的人群中，看着昔日并肩作战而此时面目可憎的同伴被释放*。耶稣被拉到一边，两个罗马士兵粗暴地扒下他橙色的囚服，露出稍显瘦弱的躯体。接下来的情形令犹大感到天旋地转。带着倒刺的鞭子一下下地抽在那蜜色的、他只敢在夜里、在自己脑海中默默描绘的肌肤上，留下丑陋的血痕。那曾发表过无数动人演说的双唇此时却只能发出一声声惨叫，在十下后渐渐转为悲鸣，二十下后变成呜咽；三十下后，耶稣再也没有发出一丝声音。他像只无生气的木偶般又被士兵们提起来拖走。彼拉多冷酷的声音响起：这个自封的救世主、神子、犹太人的王，明日将被钉上十字架！

是夜，不详的黑云将月亮与星星遮蔽，世间的一切似乎都陷入了沉睡。一个带着兜帽的身影闪入这座城市守备最森严的监狱。这里理应关押着最凶恶而罪无可赦的狂徒，然而此时却只有一个瘦弱的年轻人默默跪在其中。凌乱的黑发掩住了他额角的伤口。他双手合十，口中念念有词，时而激动得似是在质问，时而低沉哀伤仿佛在祈求。他没有听见开锁的那一声轻响，直到一双手抚上他的发，他才猛地睁开眼睛，直视站在面前的昔日门徒、挚友和今日的叛徒。

有那么几秒，他们只是对望着，谁都没有说话。接着犹大开了口，他的语速很快。“耶稣，我知道你不会原谅我。我出卖了你，理应被万世唾弃……但现在我们可以逃出去，没有人会拦着我们！”他看到耶稣不可置信的黑眸，又立刻补充道。“我没杀人，只是用了点药让他们都睡着了……”他迅速又小心翼翼地去拉耶稣，避免触到对方的伤口，后者却只是摇了摇头，反握住他的手。“耶稣……？”

“我不能走，犹大。”黑发的弥赛亚看着他，平静地说。“很久以前，我就能看到今天发生的一切。这是我出生时就背负的使命。正是为了完成它，天父才让我生在这世上。”他握紧了犹大的手，眼里有星星点点的泪光在闪烁。“我原谅你了，犹大。不，我从没有怪你。你也只是这其中的一环，完成了你需要做的事。不要责怪自己。”他伸出手轻轻按在犹大急欲开口的双唇间，露出一个带泪的笑。“其实我一直知道，你就是那个人。”他解开带血的囚服，露出伤痕累累的上半身。

看到左胸下那个名字时，犹大的呼吸顿住了。

他仿佛被人打了一拳般晕头转向，心跳得飞快，血几乎要从血管里奔涌而出。各种情感如汹涌的巨浪将他淹没。他定定地看着那个名字，想要大声质问却不知该向谁开口，更不知该问些什么。他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手按在那片柔软的肌肤上，一寸一寸地描绘那个红色的名字。最后他终于忍不住靠在耶稣胸前哭泣，眼泪打湿了那些狰狞的伤口。耶稣环抱住他的头，手指轻轻地梳理着他的发辨，仿佛在安抚一头受伤的动物。

这一晚，他们终于第一次，也是最后一次继续了十年前那个夏夜没能做完的事。犹大将耶稣搂在怀里，从他光洁的额头一路吻到脆弱的喉结，在那双不断溢出喘息的双唇间停留许久。进入时，他努力地克制自己，以免碰到耶稣背后的伤口。然而后者像是不领情似地用那双修长的腿环上他的腰，近乎献祭般地挺起上半身拼命与他贴得更近。犹大的额头上渗出了汗。他渐渐加快了征伐的速度与力度，像是要报复耶稣那刻意的诱惑，每一下都顶到最深处，逼着这黑发的处子发出绝不会令他“父亲”满意的甜美呻吟，甚至崩溃地哀声唤起那此时可能在天上注视着他们的神明。  
“虽然他是你的儿子，但看看你是怎么对他的！”犹大喘息着，狂乱地想道。“只有我爱他，只有我才能令他尝到人间的快乐。而你利用了我，我们！”随着两人同时到达巅峰，犹大一手撑在耶稣耳旁，另一手轻抚他覆着一层薄汗的脸颊。他俯下身，再次亲吻那个令两人的命运彼此缠绕的、罪恶的名字。

他的视线开始模糊，从钉子钉入皮肉的部分传来的剧痛已渐渐麻木。他艰难地睁开被血糊住的双眼，看到玛利亚在他的脚边哭泣，约翰、彼得和雅各在不远处哀伤地注目着。他的心为之揪起的同时却也松了一口气。至少犹大没有看到他此时的样子。想起犹大，耶稣的唇角不自觉地勾起。自洞悉两人命运的那一天起，他曾无数次地想到，上帝将犹大的名字刻在他的心口究竟是赐福，还是警醒？然而时至今日他已不在意答案了。这黑发的弥赛亚抬起头望着昏暗的天空，发出一声轻叹。

“父啊，我将我的灵魂交在你手里。”

他不知道的是，不远处的一座小山上，那将他引上十字架的罪人正缓缓把头套进他亲手用围巾制成的环锁。“耶稣——”他喃喃着，眷恋而痛苦地望了一眼各各他的方向，放开了手。姜色的发辫散落下来，露出一直被遮盖着的后颈，和他最后念着的那个名字。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *犹太教中，男孩在13岁时接受成人礼 (Bar Mitzvah) ，成为“诫命之子”。此后他将被视作成人，须承担犹太律法的责任。他的誓言具有法律约束力，可在宗教会堂里读经、讲道，也可以结婚。  
> *马加比家族：公元前167年，犹太祭司玛他提亚和他的五个儿子领导犹太人对抗压迫犹太信仰的塞琉古王朝。之后该家族夺回耶路撒冷第二圣殿并建立起马加比王朝。  
> *指与此文中犹大同属奋锐党人的巴拉巴。彼拉多想找个理由释放耶稣，于是根据传统把巴拉巴和耶稣同时推到群众面前让他们选一个人释放，结果被煽动的狂热群众选择释放巴拉巴（有一种说法是他的全名是耶稣•巴拉巴）。


End file.
